We are the Geodes
by ShadeNightmare
Summary: We only hear about the rebellion on Earth, but that doesn't mean other rebellions could have happened since then.. Join the Geodes, a rouge group of four Gems, Tigers Eye, Carnelian, Emerald and Quartz as they travel across the galaxies to prevent further colonization by Homeworld and the Diamond Authority! (Spoilers if you haven't seen Steven Bomb 4) T for Language
1. I- Quite an Epic Introduction

**Chapter 1: Quite an Epic Introduction**

Explosions burst through the blackened sky, lighting up like deadly fireworks. Six figures were crowded together in a beautiful rose bubble, keeping them safe from the constant barrage.

"What's going on!" Pearl asked, panicking as she looked at the carnage around them. She was clinging to garnets arm in fear. It had all been so sudden. It was just a normal day and then poof, a full scale invasion.

"Were gonna get broken, aren't we?" Peridot cried. She pulled herself closer to Amethyst, crying into the purple gem's shoulder.

"Guys… I can't hold it… much longer!" Steven grunted, receiving multiple worried glances. Connie quickly knelt by Stevens side, reaching up to gently put her hands on his shoulder. He gave her a weak smile before his eyes screwed shut again.

"Its Yellow Diamond!" Garnet shouted as her eyes snapped open.

"I saw it. She was so angry at Peridot that she spent the last month building an invasion fleet. She's here to destroy the planet no matter the cost!"

Another blast broke the fragile bubble and Steven collapsed into Connie's arms. She shouted for him, but he was out cold. Amethyst was able to knock away another missile, with Garnet behind shooting down two more. They saw the fourth to late. They all grabbed on to each other as the missile sped toward them…

The group opened their eyes. Why were they not dead? Then they saw her. A White Quartz, standing just as tall if not taller than Garnet stood before them, her white bubble now their protection. Her Transparent teal medieval robes swirled wildly around her white leggings and teal shoes. They gem on her hip glinted as she turned to face the shocked gems, showing them her light teal face and pushing some of her thigh length white hair over her shoulder. She smirked slightly.

"You really should be more careful." She laughed. The crystal gems blinked at her in confusion and shock. Then the rest showed up.

"WAAAAHOOOO!" The shout shocked the group into turning around to see a shorter gem run into the fight, two of her four hands wielding a giant hammer. Her skin was a creamy orange, covered with a deep brown shirt. Only one of her eyes could be seen through her almost black hair, its color a piercing orange. On her face was a triumphant smirk. She smashed her way through the explosions with no fear.

Behind her was a sapphire sized emerald, her shaggy dark green hair covered her eye. She was wearing a shirt that was stained with grease. She calmly walked behind the raging fusion.

One of the gems, just about the height of Pearl approached them. Her skin was a light orange and hair a light auburn, tied up into a high ponytail. She released her hand from the double sided battle axe she carried and it fades in a blip of light.

"Well well! This must be the famous Crystal Gems!" She proclaimed, hands on her hips. The gem on her right hand reflected the light from the explosions.

"Who-" "I thought you would be better fighters." The emerald monotoned, cutting off pearl. She calmly walked over to attempt to get the fusion to stop chewing on the broken fragments of bomb.

"Anyways, we thought we might lend you a helping hand!" Said the Carnelian.

"But, who are you?" Asked Garnet as they began to get up.

"Us? We're the Geodes"

 **6000 years prior**

It was rare for gems to sleep, but It felt like a good moment for a rest. Staying awake wouldn't make the ship move any faster, would it? And this may be the simplest job ever assigned, watch the tekies blow up an asteroid belt. It honestly couldn't be easier. But this time it was different, and one Carnelian's life changes forever. It began with one simple mission.

Carnelians are made to be officers in combat, watching over small platoons but nothing bigger than that. Most of them serve under Yellow Diamonds' rule and enforce the will of their Diamond.

This Carnelian and her platoon were watching over the destruction of the Solar System's Asteroid Belt, allowing easier access to more planets to colonise. Stoically she stood on the bridge of the spacecraft and looked out of the large window out into space, arms folded behind her back. The windows communicator blinked onto the screen.

Carnelian hummed softly as the blinking caught her attention and she tapped on the communicator to accept the call.

"Carnelian 51739, how far are you from your destination?" The face of Yellow Diamonds' pearl appeared on the screen. Carnelian turns to the screen and gave a respectful salute.

"It's all going according to schedule, inform Yellow Diamond we will be finished in a few hours at our current pace." She replied looking to the screen.

"Good. Is the Moonstone behaving? It was a mistake to let her live as a failed gem." The pearl sneered, growling at just the thought of the insufferable brat.

"The Moonstone has shown no error in behavior thus far, my Agates are keeping a close watch over her." She said turning to look over to another screen to see how much more time until she reached the camp.

"Alright. At ease. I will contact you again when you are to blow the charges." And with that the screen blinked out.

Carnelian sighed and sat down on the chair behind her. Maybe it was time to do that 'sleeping' thing. Her eyes drift closed as she goes relaxed in her chair, head leaning on the back of the chair.

She was in a dark dungeon. The only light was the one coming from the yellow screens that separated them from the prisoners. She remembered this. The prisoner looked up at her for a moment before looking back to her feet.

"I suppose you're here to gloat." Her words were strained.

"Why. Why did you betray homeworld?" The prisoner chuckled weakly at that. She looked up at her again, making eye contact.

"Wow. You ask questions. There may be hope for you yet." Carnelian glared at the smiling prisoner. Eyes narrowing a bit.

"Because there are planets with life out there. Life that's almost as intelligent as us. There's so much potential in them, so much life. They have what we lack. But instead of helping each other, homeworld murders them all. You'll see. One day you'll find the ones that change your life. Just you wait"

Carnelian clicked her tongue at the prisoner and folded her arms behind her back again.

"Is that honestly the best you can think of to spare your life? How desperate are you? You're being broken the moment we arrive back at Homeworld, no matter what your excuse is."The prisoner chuckled again.

"It's not an excuse. It's honesty." Carnelian felt the words pierced her heart like a dagger. She was disgusted. By the prisoner, by homeworld, by everyone. She glared at her again, body slightly trembling in anger as she looked down at the prisoner with cold eyes.

"Go to hell why don't you.." She retorted shakily and turned, she storms down into the darkness of the nightmare.

Gasping loudly, she sat up in her chair, beads of sweat rolling down her face. Hunched over a bit she panted in shock, like she had a bolt of electricity shock her whole body. This was the first and last time she ever tried sleeping.

 **~End chapter one~**


	2. II- Wait you're still Reading this?

Chapter 2: Wait, you're still reading this?

Carnelian looked up back up at her desk to see the familiar yellow diamond shape blip on the screen. She sat back up and wiped the sweat from her forehead, tapping on the diamond to accept the call.

"The moonstone has contacted me and reported that you have docked safely. She also told me you were resting in your quarters." The pearl looked at the gem suspiciously.

"A-ah.. Right, yeah. I'll begin my mission immediately." She replied while standing up, trying regain her composure. "Long live the Diamond Authority." She added while saluting.

Just then there was a knock at her door. The monitor blinked off as Carnelian looked away.

"Come in." The door just barely slid open, revealing a light orange gem, followed by two of the Agate soldiers. She looked like a child compared to the rest of the gems on the ship. Her hair was white and short, just covering the moonstone in her left eye socket.

"Yes Moonstone?" She said while walking away from her desk, the monitors all fading.

"We uh, we just docked and I uh, I just wanted to let you know." The tiny gem looked up at the soldier apologetically, like a toddler who had spilled her juice on the floor. The Agates seemed exasperated at having to be near the faulty gem.

"Thank you for the update, Moonstone. Come on, all of you. we need to speed things up here. Yellow Diamond wants us back by 0600 hours." Carnelian had to hold in a laugh as the moonstone beamed at her. One of the Agates stepped forward to speak.

"Ma'am, are we going to be destroying the failed kindergarten here?" Carnelian looked at the guard, confused.

"I wasn't told of a failed kindergarten. We'll scout the site before we blow it. Grab the Emerald and her Quartz overseer. And Moonstone, come with me. You stay here and guard the base." She said to the group. Moonstone was bouncing in excitement.

The Agates nodded a bit to their superior and both of them exited the bridge, leaving to collect both Emerald and Quartz from their chambers. Moonstone stopped bouncing and looked down for a second.

"Wait, why are you bringing me? Not.. not that I mind, or anything." She asked her overseer nervously. Carnelian softly smiled down to the small child sized gem.

"Because you would have destroyed the Agates." Moonstone looked confused, but happy none the less. Soon the Agates returned with Emerald and Quartz. Carnelian looked to the two gems.

"I'll need the both of you to accompany the investigation crew, make sure we aren't detonating any valuable resources here, I'll need you to collect anything valuable. Understood?" The Quartz and Emerald gave a quick glance to each other before turning back to their officer and nodding.

"If i find any machines that the Diamonds think are junk, I'm keeping them." Stated the Emerald in a monotone voice. Carnelian softly chuckled at the Emerald's boldness.

"I suppose that will be fine." Replied Carnelian before beginning her walk to the dock.

The asteroid wasn't that large, but it was big enough to put a kindergarten on.

"Oh! My mentor was here when this was created!" Quartz said in awe. "Ages ago, when there were more Diamonds in Gem Society and when it wasn't the Hierarchy it is now.

A strange event began to kill off the Diamond population, corrupting them until they had no other choice but to be shattered. Only the perfect Diamonds would survive this. There was a Diamond called Hope Diamond, a diplomatic Diamond who saw all gems as equal and wanted the other Diamonds to see that way.

During the 'Diamond Plague', Hope Diamond was tasked with searching for a place for new Diamonds to be made, and she found this asteroid, where the conditions were just right to grow a whole new generation of exclusively Diamonds.

She began the kindergarten on the asteroid and watched it for the rest of her days, for she too had fallen ill to the Diamond Plague. She would never see the birth of the diamonds, because it would take thousands of years for the Diamonds to develop, they were suppose to emerge a few hundred years back, but they never did, even if they were to emerge now, they would be overcooked and not much use to Gem Society, Blowing this rock up would be a kindness, right? Either way, It must be done."

"Yeah, overcooked gems have no place here." Moonstone said sadly under her breath.

Carnelian along with Quartz walked up the outdated stairs to the top of the former kindergarten and looked down into the canyon. It was a slight disappointment that these Diamonds were failures, Gem Society wasn't the same after the Diamond Plague, It was like the end of their Golden Age. Quartz sighs while she reminisced on this, She was alive for the end of Hope Diamond's reign. She had to watch as hope diamond, her creator, fall into corruption. Now she served under Yellow Diamond, but it wasn't the same, nor will it ever be.

They ascended the stairs, looking at the crumbling paintings on the mural was an image of the older Diamond Authority and their symbol in the center. They pushed past the mural, using their gems as flashlights. Suddenly, Carnelian held out her arm to stop the others. She held her finger to her mouth, silencing the annoyed gems. Then the others heard it, shuffling. The gems looked at each other cautiously before moving forward slowly. The last thing they remembered was a loud shrill battle cry, then a sudden blackness.

Slowly they woke up, tied up in the center of a naturally lit room. Then someone stepped out of the shadows in one of the corners. She was a tall, green tinted gem. Carnelian softly gulped a bit seeing how tall and intimidating the gem was. The green gem bent down to look them all in the face.

"Who are you?" She asked. Then two other came out of their own corners. All were identical save color, one green, one orange, and one purple. All of them glared at the four gems. "I asked you a question."

"I-I could ask you the same thing!" Carnelian shouted back in a forced brave voice. A droplet of sweat rolling down her cheek. The giant gem smirked, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

"I am Green Diamond. These are my sisters, orange and purple. Now," She leaned in closer. "Now who are you?"

"D-Diamonds.. how is that possible? This is a failed Kindergarten!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Who are you and why are you here." Green Diamond growled, getting annoyed at her lack of an answer.

"A-ah.. Carnelian 51739.. I was sent here by my Diamond..Yellow Diamond.. to destroy this asteroid belt. We had no idea you were here though..." The orange gem fumbled.

Purple Diamond clicks her tongue "Sure, like that's the truth, How do you know that we weren't ordered to have us destroyed, and You're not trying to trick us!"

"H-hold up! I have the proof back aboard the ship! If you'd let me just-" Pleaded Carnelian before being interrupted abruptly, by no other than Green Diamond.

"Silence! We will determine if your words are truth or not on our own terms.." Scolded the increasingly angered young diamond. Carnelian shrugs her head back as the Diamond yelled at them.

"How will you be able to figure it out in here?" Carnelian spat, forgetting her fear completely as she realised how inexperienced her captives were.

"She has a point…" Orange Diamond said pointedly as she leaned back a bit, contemplating on whether to let the gems go or not.

"S-shut it! we're getting our answers without their help, are we clear?" Green Diamond shouted, causing everyone in the room to flinch. "Where is your ship?"

"It's about 5 clicks from here." Emerald grunted, shaking her head. The Diamonds looked confused, not knowing what a click was.

"It's about a ten minute walk north." Quartz translated, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Alright, let's move. We'll find out for sure if these idiots are telling the truth." Carnelian glared at Green Diamond as she stalked out of the room. She let her head roll back, sighing in relief after the Diamonds had left.

But then, It hit her like a bat to the face and she turned her head around the room with widened panicked eyes, Where was Moonstone!?

-End chapter 2-


	3. III- Eye of the Tiger

Chapter 3: The Eye of the Tiger

Moonstone was warm. that's all she could register after waking up, warmth and comfort. She pulled her coiled body tighter, snuggling up to the warmth like a kitten. Then she heard a soft laugh. She shot up, her one orange eye snapping open. She turned to see the source of the laugh. The room was lit by a ray of light shining in through a crack in the wall. On each of the four walls was a mural portraying a tall gem, green orange purple and…

Moonstone's eye fell on a small brown gem sitting against her mural. She was only slightly taller than the orange gem, and probably 5 times shorter than the murals of her (What Moonstone assumed to be) her sisters. They all had hair down to their thighs, with the murals having the others with their hair in ponytails while the brown one had hers down. In her left eye socket was a sparkling brown gem.

"Oh! You're up! Hi there!" The gems voice was childish and soft. " I'm only a few days old, so I don't know much, but are you overdone like me?"

Moonstone was surprised at how bold the gem was, and how open she felt about being overcooked.

"Yes." Moonstone looked down in shame at her failure to be a normal gem. The new gem was confused. She crawled over to the orange gem on the floor and knelt in front of her.

"Why are you sad? Do you not like overdone gems?" Moonstone shook her head furiously.

"No, it's just that in gem society overcooked gems are considered worthless." Moonstone sighed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're not useless to me." Moonstone looked at the gem in surprise as she reached out to shake the shorter gems hand. "I'm Chocolate Diamond."

"I'm Moonstone."

Carnelian was now in full panic mode as Purple Diamond was using her Telekinesis to carry the three of them through the Kindergarten Canyon on their way to the ship.

"Oh my stars can you please shut up..!?" Growled a progressively angered Green Diamond while she walked ahead of the others, casting her gaze back towards the bound and levitating three. Purple Diamond just gave a nod to her Kindergarten sister and covered Carnelian's mouth. Carnelian just continued to give off muffled screams, demanding to know where Moonstone was, convinced that they had kidnapped her.

"I'm sorry we have to do this.. my sisters do not have that much mercy.." Muttered Orange Diamond in apology as she tailed along the back of the group.

"I don't understand this.. Homeworld sent ships to find you centuries ago.. How come you didn't show yourselves?" Quarts asked, not bothering with an escape attempt.

"Why should we give trust to the first thing that comes from that void?" retorted Purple Diamond in a rather exasperated tone back to Quartz, who had recoiled a bit at the rough response.

"Because they were the ones who created you, they put you here in the asteroi-" Quartz started before being silenced by Green Diamond.

"We trust no foreign Diamond who wishes to dominate us, we only have faith in our true creator, Hope Diamond. Now shut your mouth or I'll have Purple Diamond put you back in your gemstone!" This shut up the three homeworld gems. Orange Diamond quietly sighed, disappointed in her sister's behavior, hanging her head a bit in shame that she couldn't do anything to help.

"Is that yours?" The gems looked up to see the familiar green ship over the next rise. Quartz and Emerald silently confirmed while Carnelian struggled with her bonds. Then something even worse crossed her mind. Her eyes went wide and she began to scream into the gag in her mouth.

"What part of silence do you not understand?!" Green Diamond shouted as she reached the top of the hill.

"Shut it red head." Emerald growled, having been silent for quite some time.

Purple Diamond smacked Carnelian on the back of her head, dazing her and silencing her from her struggles for the moment, she whimpered a little in pain and panic after being hit. But she had to warn them. If anyone caught sight of them all tied up…

But it was too late. The tied group was brought over the ridge to see their full ship, in all its glory, turn toward the ridge and begin to

fire.

"RUN!" The three Diamonds ran, hastily dropping their captives. Carnelian broke free and began to untie the others.

"Their gonna blow this rock up with all of us on it if we don't hurry!" Carnelian shouted to her companions.

"But what about Moonstone!?" Asked a worried Quartz as she was untied.

"We'll have to run for it, we might be able to make it in time but that could cost us our lives." Emerald calmly informed as she was being freed from her bonds. Then the asteroid shook from another direct hit.

"What are we waiting for, come on let's go!"

The ground shook beneath the tiny gems and they struggled to keep upright. Both were terrified by the crumbling of the walls around them. Moonstone grabbed Chocolate Diamond's hand and looked her in the eye. They nodded to each other in silent acknowledgement of what needed to happen.

They ran through the crumbling temple, Chocolate Diamond in the lead and Moonstone following closely behind. Soon they were out in the open. The ground shook again, this time hard enough to knock Moonstone over.

"Moonstone! Get over here! Quick!" The orange gem looked over to see her friends standing in Quartz's bubble. The tiny gem ran as quickly as her legs would carry her, chocolate diamond in Quartz was focusing on making her bubble stronger, so Carnelian was the one to reach toward the end of the bubble in anticipation.

The next few moments went in slow motion. One last blast from the cannon sent a shock through the asteroid, splitting it open. The green and grey explosions came closer to the bubble every second. Moonstone reached out, desperately trying to reach the bubble. Then the final explosion happened. The flames and smoke reached out, grabbing at the overdone gems feet. Then a light began to consume chocolate diamond, just barely in front of the fire. Then the fire consumed them both, the last of Moonstone they ever saw being her little white hand, pressed against the glass. Then it too disintegrated into nothing.

"Carnelian 51739 reporting." The screen showed the yellow pearls ugly head.

"Oh. Carnelian 51739. You survived. No doubt because of the Quartz." She mused, looking down at the screen.

"I was told you gave the orders to destroy the asteroid with us still on it." Carnelian was having trouble keeping her anger contained.

"Oh, yes. I did. Do you have a problem with that?" The pearl sneered.

"I want to speak to Yellow Diamond! Now!" Carnelian snapped at the Pearl at last. Her fury clearly displayed on her face. The pearl was shocked.

"Now listen here you already broke the law today, stealing the ship after dropping off most of the crew. I won't-"

"You better put Yellow Diamond on this screen in the next 10 seconds or I'm coming over there and shoving that pretty yellow head of yours into a planet's core!" She cut off the Pearl, no longer tolerating her bullshit.

The pearl glared at the screen, obviously shaken by the threat. The line buzzed out for a seconds after. Carnelian then screams out in rage and slams her hands on the, only to be replaced with Yellow Diamond's face.

"What?" Yellow Diamonds unamused tone meant business. Carnelian gulped slightly but stood her ground.

"You destroyed four diamonds." The giant gem looked down at the screen with cold eyes.

"And?"

"They could have helped us!" Carnelian shouted, causing Yellow Diamond to look at her in confusion.

"Are you… Questioning me?" Yellow Diamond asked, her voice growing venomous. No going back now.

"Yes my Diamond. You destroyed four Diamonds and one of your own." Carnelian glared at the screen.

"Oh it's the Moonstone you're mad about. She was overcooked. It's better now that she's gone. She was simply dragging our society down." The Diamond turned away, continuing her work.

"You think just one gem would bring down our society!? Just what are you so scared of!?" She yells at the screen in frustration. The diamond glared at the screen with her steely yellow eyes.

"I'm right aren't I..? You are scared." Carnelian smirked back confidently thinking she had figured her out. The Diamonds fury showed on her face as she slammed her giant fist down next to the console on her desk, the noise making Carnelian flinch despite herself.

"That's it. I have had enough of you. You are to be broken!" The Diamond shouted. The smaller gem smirked as she peeked into view from beside Yellow Diamond's thrown.

"I'll do that, if you can catch me." Then with a single tap on the console, the screen flicked off, leaving a smug Carnelian alone on the bridge. Emerald walked in, focusing on the keyboard in her hands.

"Have you finished the modifications?" The green gem nodded in response, finishing her typing.

"We'll be able to outrun any ship in the fleet." Emerald said with as much cockiieness as a monotone could muster.

A chill traversed Carnelian's spine as she finally remembered what happened to Moonstone, her head falling slightly. Quartz walked into the room, her hands clasped around a small object.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Carnelian looked sadly at Quartz's hands. She opened them, revealing a small gem. It was deformed and lumpy, but was made from stripes of brown and orange. Chocolate Diamond and Moonstone.

"Let's hope so."

-End Chapter-


	4. IV- What Now?

Chapter 4: What now?

"I said step on it Emerald!" Carnelian shouted as the ship shook again. Emerald glared at the taller gem. It wasn't long before Yellow Diamond fleets had shown up at their location, all with the orders of shoot to kill. Yellow Diamond was not having anymore rebellions on her watch.

"You know, it's kind of hard to operate a ship with no crew!" Emerald spat, running to another station to work the controls. The ship suddenly sped up, going faster than any of them had ever seen. Soon they were out of range and their antagonists were soon out of sight. The three gems sighed in relief.

"That was way too close." Quartz panted, checking to see if the gem she was holding was unharmed in the chaos. Thankfully it wasn't.

"We need some way to get more help. It's hard to do this with just us, and I don't care what she comes out as, Moonstone will be no help with the controls." Emerald grunted, sitting down in one of the technicians seats.

"Uh, Emerald? Where are we going?" The green gem looked up at her new leader with a slight smirk.

"I think you're gonna like this. A while back I was sent on a scouting mission to find the perfect planets for colonization. I got bored along the way and and was able to sneak out and get hundreds of light years away from gem controlled space. I found a system with only photosynthetic life. No beings to get in our way. No where near gem space. It's perfect." Emeralds face twisted a bit more and she almost smiled when Carnelian and Quartz looked shocked and impressed.

"That sounds great. But… what do we do after that? I don't know about you all, but I've never done this 'rebellion' thing before." Quartz asked, looking to the natural leader for help. Carnelian didn't know what to say. She had acted as a leader before, but never without some kind of given goal. She tensed for a second.

"First we should set up base on one of the planets. After Moonstone comes back we'll think of something else." The two gems nodded before turning to leave, Emerald to the engine room to further better the ship and Quartz to the medical bay to tend to Moonstone. Carnelian sighed slightly after they left, taking a seat and slumping down in it. This was going to be tough. And she had to be the one calling the shots. It was all so much to handle, but underneath was a new feeling, one she'd never felt before. She felt… Justified.

"Damn. Emerald this place is-"

"Perfect?" Emerald finished for her leader in a slightly smug tone.

Before them lay a lush forest, filled beautifully colored plants. It wasn't like earth plants, most plants were a red or magenta color, occasionally an orange plant. The grass field they stood in had tall magenta grass up to Emerald's chest.

"It's surprisingly beautiful.." Quietly admitted Carnelian as she casted her gaze around the planet, turning to face the Orange colored sea off the cliffs they landed upon. Her eyes were wide in the awe of the environment that they had arrived in.

"This place looks like it can work." Said Quartz, walking out of the ship and into magenta grass. She held Moonstone's gem in her hands as she looked around. The light breeze of the coast brushing through her white hair.

"Alright guys, we need to start on a place to hide the ship." Carnelian ordered, walking toward the cliff. She focused on her gem and reached over to pull her weapon out of it. She swung her red battle axe into the ground, using it as a hook to look at the face of the cliff. Quartz and Emerald peered over the edge, looking down at the dangling orange gem.

"Anyone have any ideas on how to blow a hole in this thing and have no signs of energy?" The gems sat down on the ground, thinking.

"I have an idea." The three gems looked up, surprised. A new gem was standing next to Quartz, a smug smirk on her pale orange face. Her hair was deep brown and reached her waist and covered her left eye. Her clothes were orange and brown, and four arms protruded from her shoulder. She lifted up her bangs to reveal a familiar stone, sticking her tongue out at the shocked trio.

"M-Moonstone?" Carnelian asked with wide eyes, looking up at the now mid-sized gem.

"It's Tiger's Eye." She said, grinning. She reached over and pulled a giant orange hammer out of her gem, then jumped over the edge of the cliff with the weapon in two of her four hands, scaling down the cliff side quickly with her other two.

She began to slow down near the middle of the cliff. Her extra two hands began to emit a brown aura. She swung the hammer down on the cliffside, blasting fragments of the rock everywhere. Carnelian quickly retreated back up the cliff to join the other two in watching Tiger's Eye from a safer spot. Then, the brown aura burst from her hands, turning the biggest chunks to dust. The others she simply smashed with her new hammer. Then she simply rolled into the new cave she had created.

The other gems ran to the edge, Carnelian and Emerald using the red axe to swing into the cave while Quartz jumped in on her shards. They ran in to find Tiger's eye curled up in the corner of the cave, completely asleep.

"W-what in the.. what happened to Moonstone? Is this that fusion thing we heard about..?" Quartz asked, scared of the new gem before her. Carnelian shook her head slightly.

"No. I've seen cross gem fusions before. This is something different. They only have one gem between them. They may have permanently melted together in the explosion, or it could be that their gemstones were in the same place." Carnelian explained while resting her index finger on her chin, studying the new fusion carefully as she napped.

"I'll get the ship in here." Emerald said bluntly as she walked away from the group, not as interested in the new fusion as the others.

Carnelian tilted her head into her hand a bit more, she was internally contemplating fusion, Both Moonstone and Chocolate Diamond had fused to create something more powerful than the both of them combined, would this be the case for any gem?

Within a few hours, Emerald had gotten the ship into their new cave base, and had begun progress on the interior of the base. Respectively starting off with her own devices. Quartz was staying close to Tigers Eye, watching her as she rested. Carnelian stood at the edge of the cave that looked out over the vast expanse of orange ocean. Still deep in thought about the idea of fusion.

Emerald wandered out of the ship, a grim look on her face. She placed an electronic on the wall, letting go after hearing the built in drill hook itself into the wall.

Carnelian then snapped her fingers, breaking out of her trance like thinking with a face of realization and then ran back over to the other side of the ship.

"What's wrong?" Quartz asked gently.

"We won't be going anywhere anytime soon. To make the shielding device I had to take apart the stabilizer. If we leave, they'll be able to track us."

"I got it! I have an idea!" She called out as she rounded the corner towards everyone else. Quartz and Emerald both break their attention from what they were doing and turned towards their leader.

"I think we should try that Fusion thing!" Carnelian spat out and looked to the others for their and Quartz both gave her a blank confused look, fusion? Isn't that punishable, they may be rebels now but they aren't use to not going by laws anymore just yet.

"Think on it! If Moonstone and that Diamond who was with her can fuse to form something powerful enough to create this cave, who knows what could happen if you two combined!" She said in attempt to convince her point to them. The two gems look at eachother for a moment and then back to Carnelian.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Asked Quartz furrowing one of her brows.

"It's not like Homeworld is gonna do anything to us from here, we should try it out!" The two made eye contact again. Emerald gave a shrug to Quartz.

"I've never fused before. How are we even suppose to do this?" Quartz asked standing up from the rock she watched Tigers Eye from.

"Well, we got to try. Before the explosion I saw that both Gems turned to light. Perhaps, we try being close to each other physically." Suggested Emerald in her signature blunt tone as she walked away from her devices. Quartz looked down to the shorter gem. Blinking a bit at her suggestion, she thought it over a moment before offering out her hand.

"Ok.. If you think that works." Replied Quartz as Emerald took her hand, which soon followed up by their other hands grabbing each other. Both their games a lot as they made contact Quartz smiled, letting her instincts take over. Soon the gems were spinning in a rhythmic dance, each somehow knowing their part perfectly. Then they began to glow, slowly becoming completely absorbed by the light. Then, there was an explosion of light.

Carnelian looked away for a second before turning back, her eyes widened in awe at the sight. The light had gone, and in the place of the two gems stood a giant four armed woman. She was light green and had a gem on her neck from Emerald and one on her hip from Quartz. She was wearing what looked like a Kimono in a slightly darker shade than her skin. She had hair as long as Quartz and bangs like Emerald, covering her eyes. Her arms fell slightly as she stood tall, looking down at Carnelian, who couldn't help but stare in awe up at the giant gem.

"I am Jade. At your service." She bowed to the shorter gem slightly.

"Y-you two did it! You fused! This is so incredible! How do you two feel!?" As gasps out in awe, now eager to learn more, fusion has now opened up and entirely new universe of possibilities. Then in a flash the two unfused and fell to the floor with a grunt. And this was just the beginning.

-End Chapter-


	5. V- Back to Present Day

Chapter 5: Back to Present Time

"Us? We are the Geodes" The crystal gems looked up at the strange group in confusion.

"The… Geodes?" Pearl asked, trying to think of who they might be. They all looked at eachother in confusion.

"You probably wouldn't know us. We kind of happened after you got stuck on earth." Replied Quartz as she turned to look at Tigers Eye and Emerald as the caught up with the others. A gem missile struck down right nearby, The Crystal Gems recoiled a bit from the explosion and look up in the sky, seeing a ship coming a bit too close for comfort. Garnet summoned up her gauntlets and put her fists together. Carnelian held out her arm in front of the gems,

"Leave this to us, It's the least we can do. Tigers Eye! Let's do this!" Carnelian called over to her four armed teammate. Tigers Eye let out an excited cheer and ran over to Carnelian. The short fusion jumped toward the Carnelian, laughing as they clashed into a blob of light. The blob of light quickly reshaped into a much taller figure, the light fades to reveal the six armed fusion. Pale pinkish skin, and Magenta hair. She wore an orange and red tank top cropped a bit at the stomach, Oval shaped shoulder pads, and a Maroon scarf tied around her waist. She opened up her three yellow eyes and looked up to the ship with a smirk.

"Have no fear! Tourmaline is here!" The fusion cheers while cracking her knuckles. She then leapt up into the air, jumping above the height of the approaching fleet. Her weapon formed in between her hands, a giant tomahawk. Four of her hands grabbed the weapon and the other two started to display their brown aura. There was a giant explosion and when the dust cleared, the entire fleet was in pieces. The fusion smiled before letting herself fall. Then in an instant they unfused, causing Carnelian to fall to the ground.

"What the heck?" Carnelian shouted at Tigers eye, brushing the dirt off her jacket.

"I'm bored." The childish gem complained, pouting like a toddler.

"How was that boring!?" She shouted again while standing back up. Tigers Eye continued to pout. Then the four armed fusion pointed up at the sky. All of the gems looked up to see yet another fleet approaching. Yellow Diamond ment business.

"Ohh.. Such a child.. Quartz! Let's fuse!" She calls over to the taller white gem. Quartz flinched a bit as she was called, but she nodded to her and they both ran for eachother. They collided mid-air, turning into light as they collide, the lights mix and reshape into a glowing sillouhette. The yellow skinned, white haired, four armed fusion, just a bit shorter than Sardonyx, lands down on the ground.

"Just chill down there, Citrine's got this covered." The fusion summons up both her respective gem's weapons, the two weapons blended together to form into a large spiky mace, which Citrine than caught. She turns to see more ships were on the approach. Her free hands crack their knuckles and ran forward at incredible speed.

She gracefully jumped into the air, soaring from ship to ship and smashing their hulls. After delivering an especially strong hit, she landed on a large piece of one of the ship like a ballerina after a leap. She smiled at the crystal gems still shocked and confused faces.

"Knowing her tactics, Yellow Diamond will be done now. She knows she'll need something more than mere ships to beat us." The fusion informed the gems before reverting back to their two original forms. Garnet glared slightly at the new gems.

"How can you do something as sensitive as fusion that easily!" The fusion yelled, deeply offended by the ease and casual attitude of the gems about a very sensitive topic. The geodes looked at eachother in confusion.

"Sensitive? What do you mean sensitive? We just kinda, fuse." Carnelian shrugged, walking closer to the gems. Garnet looked shocked at that.

"Oh I see. You are a fusion in love, so you all think that fusion is about emotion. It's not. It's more about trust than friendship or love." Emerald scoffed, pulling out usefull parts from the wreckage.

"Wa?" Amethyst couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Look let's just get down to business."

"TO DEFEAT!-" Tigers eye shouted, only to be cut off by the glares of her peers. She laughed sheepishly as her friends growled in annoyance.

"Now, It looks like our business here is finished. It was a pleasure to work with you, Crystal Gems." Said Carnelian looking back over to the gems, a slight smile on her face in satisfaction of the mission.

"Hold up! You haven't even told us how you came here!" Shouted Peridot in confusion on how these gems had arrived.

"That's simple, we have our own ship that we've improved over the years." Emerald bluntly responded. Peridot blinked in surprise at Emerald, it took months of collaboration between her and Pearl to even develop an Interplanetary ship, and then these gems just show up with an intergalactic ship. Emerald clicks her tongue and tossed Peridot a small green microchip.

"If you really are that baffled by it, build one yourself." She replied to the gem's confusion.

"Can we go home yet? I need my nap." Said Tigers Eye as she stood up from the ground where she had her pouting fit.

"Fine fine, this is where we leave you." Said Carnelian over to the Crystal Gems. The Geodes turn their backs to them and began to walk away from the group.

"W-wait! We still know almost nothing about you!" protested Garnet as she reached toward the departing gems. Carnelian stopped, shortly followed by the others as she looked over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, maybe we'll meet again someday. Beam us to the ship, Emerald!" Emerald reached into a pocket and brought out a small control device, flicking one of the switches, a ray of light surrounded the Geodes, the ray grew progressively brighter until it was opaque, and in an instant the light was gone, along with the gems inside.

"... What was that?"

~End Chapter 5~


	6. VI- Alkaline

Chapter 6: Alkaline

Emerald leaned closer to her desk as she stared intently. She carefully lowered her hand, not letting it shake for fear of messing up. she careful began to weld the tiny fragments of metal.

"What are you working on over there!?" Shouted Tigers Eye, popping down from the ceiling. Emerald jumped ever so slightly, ruining her microchip. She looked up at the ceiling. "What's goin on E!?"

Emerald moved away her bangs to reveal one slightly glowing and glaring green eye. Tigers Eye giggled nervously, waving slightly before running as fast as she could for the door. Emerald growls as she released her bangs to drop back over her eye and looked to the ruined microchip

"I swear to the stars I'm going to kill that fusion.." She growled in frustration and sat down at her desk again. Tigers Eye returned not even a minute later, sneaking up out of her field of view and poking her sides teasingly while she worked to try and fix the delicate chip and ran away before Emerald had a chance to retaliate. About the fifth time came around when Tigers Eye came up to the chair, she poked around trying to tease Emerald but ended up touching nothing but air.

"Huh?" gasped Tigers Eye in surprise. A shadow then loomed over her from just above the chair. Tigers Eye looked up to see Emerald standing on top of the chair, an angry aura around her as she held her giant wrench that she used as a weapon rested on her shoulder. Tigers Eye nervously giggled.

"No hard feelings right?" She asked shrugging her shoulders a little. She got no response from the little green gem except for a slight growl which the followed up with the giant wrench swinging down and striking Tigers Eye in the face like being hit with a baseball bat, which knocked her back harshly and out of the room. She made a thud hitting the hallway's wall. She ran until she reached the front door where she was hit again.

"Oof!" She coughed out as she impacted a tree outside and slid to the ground. The door to the ship then shut. Letting Emerald finally do her work in piece.

The colorful world sped by the dark grey haired man's eyes. He scanned the ground, glaring at the world for not having what he was searching for. He landed on the edge of cliff, picking up the communication device in his pocket.

"Alkaline 4 reporting. There are no irregularities in system 9 of star system 45." The metal staring back at him frowned. He was a Bronze, some of higher class in their army. He had spiky Orange colored hair, Tannish skin and oddly vibrant Yellow eyes, which were unique to him.

"Alright. Make sure to contact me if there are any new developments. This is our first assignment as beings, we mustn't fail our Diamonds. Is that clear Alkaline?" The metal's face softened a bit as he ordered the younger metal. The stubborn Alkaline nodded quietly, resenting the fact that he was put in charge of overseeing a remote and boring star system. The older metal nodded slightly before ending the transmission. The light grey metal groaned in annoyance as he sat down, legs hanging off the edge of the cliff. Then something caught his eye. He saw a medium sized gem stand up and use her four arms to brush the dust off her outfit.

The moment he saw her he jumped away from the edge. That was one of them. The traitors. But, she was so hypnotising. The way she stretched her arms, one pair after the other was so strange and enticing. She wasn't like the homeworld scientists that made him. She was relaxed and fun, smiling up at the pinkish clouds. He had to get a closer look. He thanked the diamonds that he was one of the 5 Alkaline's,created to be scouts that could fly ahead, undetected.

He flew over the gem and into the forest, landing silently in some bushes. He peered over the leaves, looking at this strange gem. He inched closer through the underbrush, curiosity and infatuation driving him forward.

"Hey! Tigers Eye! Where are you!?" Called out Carnelian who had walked up the steps to the cave base that they had built into the cliff's walls thousands of years back. She stood on the steps and looked out over the orange grass.

"I heard Emerald kicked you out of the ship!" She added, holding her hands up to her face like a cone. She then sighed and lowered her hands back down.

"Where could that gem be..?" She asked herself while shaking her head a bit. Carnelian then looked back up at the horizon line. A small grey speck at the edge of the forest came into view, That sure as hell wasn't a native animal, there weren't any to begin with! She started to walk closer to the gray object, summoning up her double sided axe into her right hand as she approached it.

Alkaline watched as the gem swept her bangs behind her ear. She had a strange gem he had never seen before. He thought it was perfect. She caught sight of a river and ran toward it, childishly splashing around. He chuckled slightly.

Swiftly approaching up behind Alkaline was Carnelian, walking faster recognizing him as a sentient species, and a potential spy nonetheless! She raised up her battle axe as she got closer. She wasn't gonna take any risks, she needed to dispose of the spy. Alkaline caught the sound of footsteps approaching behind him and slowly turned his head to see who it was, but by the time he looked, the orange gem was just a foot away and was about to bring her axe down upon him. He chuckled a little nervously for the second before she swung the axe down.

Bright yellow eyes flew open as Alkaline's body reformed around his ore. He gasped, holding the ore in his chest. He had never gone inside his ore to heal before. He hated it.

When he finally looked up he found that he was inside of a holding cell, not quite like the ones on Yellow Diamond's ships, The energy field was a deep green and had a slight hexagonal pattern to them. Emerald built them herself. Standing outside the somewhat transparent field stood the angry orange gem who took him down earlier. Her arms were folded as she looked at him with a scowl.

"Morning Sunshine.." She deadpanned while narrowing her eyes at the metal. He jumped back, gulping slightly.

"First thing you're gonna tell me is what the hell you are, I saw that you had some sort of core and regenerated from said core just like a gem can." She said tapping her foot on the floor a bit. Alkaline growled at the orange gem.

"I ain't telling you shit." He challenged, stubborn till the end. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I figured you'd say that, and I decided that If you didn't give me my answers, I'm going to have Emerald come in here and beat the information out of you, and she has no such thing as empathy, nor mercy." She replied with the slightest smirk and tilted her head over towards the green gem standing not too far away holding her giant wrench in one hand and casually tapping it into her other hand. Alkaline chuckled.

"You don't even know if I can feel pain. Because you caught me off guard you don't know about anything about my power. You wouldnt risk it." He sniggered, glaring evilly up at the gems.

"...Resilient little bastard aren't you? Emerald, we will need the heavy artillery." She looked down at the green gem and motioned for her to follow down the hall. Carnelian and Emerald leave down the hall and out of the holding area. As the metal looked around a bit,he noticed the prison was barely used, maybe never used at all.

"Hi there." Alkaline jumped in fear as the gem he was watching earlier suddenly leaned out of a panel in the wall she had opened. He blinked, shocked by her sudden appearance.

"U-uh Hi?" He asked, unsure of what to say to the strange gem. She smiled at his nervousness, pulling herself into the cell. He raised his eyebrow at the panel, unsure on how to ask about it.

"Oh, that. I got bored one day so I built a network of tunnels to get around faster. Only I can use them," Alkaline looked shocked and impressed

"yeah I was REALLY bored…" She admitted while smiling widely and sheepishly to the stranger. He blinked a bit at the gem, It was impressive given the fact that the gem could build an entire tunnel system without help of her peers.

"So what's your name?" Cheered the four armed gem leaning a bit up to the laser barrier that separated them. A flustered grey blush forming on his cheeks seeing how close she was and slightly admired her features.

"I-I'm Alkaline." He admits to her, feeling more comfortable sharing his name with her compared to the other gems. She grinned a bit as he told her.

"That's a strange name, You can call me Tigers Eye!" She cheered in response, sitting on the ground in front of him and lays her chin into two of her hands.

"What kind of gem are you?" She insisted with that cheery excited grin. Her one eye looking at him in childlike awe. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I'm a metal." He said glancing shyly at the wall.

"A 'metal'? Never heard of those, are you a race kinda like gems?" She asked cheerily and leaning a bit closer like a curious child.

"Kind of, we actually were made by the gems, The Diamonds specifically." He admits finally returning eye contact to the gem. Who leaned back with an awe filled expression.

"WHAAAAAAATT?! That's so cool.." She said still looking at him, stars in her eyes. He wanted to smile seeing the gem's face, but he reminded himself internally that he was still their prisoner, and this isn't something to smile about, Damn Bronze was going to be pissed at him.

"U-uh, you haven't told me how you have four arms! Now it's your turn to share something!" He pointed to her extra set of arms in attempt to change the subject, if he was gonna be stuck for a while, he may as well get some answers.

"OOOOOO! we're playing the question game! Ok, I'm actually a strange permanent fusion of a stunted Moonstone and Chocolate Diamond. Now you! Why did the Diamonds create you?" Shit, this backfired on him, now she thinks this some sort of game. He really didn't have a choice but to play along, and a part of him actually wanted to play along.

"Right.. I'm…" He trailed off, he didn't really want to give away that they were soldiers sent to kill them off, he could get broken for treason giving that information. But, he wanted to be honest. She just… brought that out. Her extreme innocence was to adorable to not.

"Is it really that bad? Oh. Right. You're probably here to kill us, aren't you?" Alkaline stared wide eyed at the Gem as she slumped down in defeat. Her eye looked to the floor in sadness, she had honestly wanted to make a friend with him, but it probably wasn't possible. He looked at her with almost apologetic eyes as footsteps approached from down the hall, both the gem and metal turn to look to find Carnelian and Emerald returning. Carnelian stopped and looked down to Tigers Eye.

"Hey.. Is something wrong? Why are you in the prison block?" She asked kneeling down by Tigers Eye. She turned with her sad look still present and opened her mouth to speak before the prison block door opened once again, this time it was Quartz, and she look worried.

"A strange object is in the upper atmosphere!" She called out to the other gems.

"Crap.. I didn't think they'd track us this soon, everyone to battle stations! We will need to form Beryl!" Carnelian called out to her fellow gems and ran for the door. She was quickly followed by the rest of the Geodes, Tigers Eye flashing Alkaline a sad look before following after. He sat there in shock, had Bronze come after him so soon? This might not be good, either way, this isn't going down easy.

~End Chapter 6~


	7. VII - Gem meets Metal Part 1

Chapter 7: Gem meets Metal Part 1

Everyone sprinted at full speed for one of the higher parts of the cave in which Quartz had set up a small observatory to watch the stars and keep an eye out for trouble. Quartz approached the console from which she conducted her observations and brought up the telescope's feed. Sure enough, there was what looked to be a small gem ship just hovering in the upper atmosphere. A spy ship maybe? It was certainly smaller than their own ship but they shouldn't underestimate it because of it's size, who knows what kind of new technology is on that ship.

"So soon? Just how powerful is Homeworld now..?" Asked Carnelian leaning on the console to look closer at the screen.

"I don't know.. but we need to get them away from the planet before they tell Homeworld where we are." Said Quartz focusing the screen on the ship, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Perhaps I can put that new cloaking device I've been working on try.." Bluntly suggested Emerald as she folded her arms.

"Or we can fight them!" Shouted Tigers Eye cracking her knuckles in excitement, smiling with anticipation for a fight.

"Hold up, that strange new gem probably has something to do with it, we'll get some info from him." Said Carnelian turning to face her team.

"OOH! He's a metal! Not a gem! and his name is Alkaline!" Innocently spouted Tigers Eye to everyone else. She then received shocked looks from both Quartz and Carnelian, Emerald's mouth went agape but not much else changed in her expression.

"...How did you-" Carnelia was about to ask when she got cut off by Tigers Eye.

"He told me." She replied with an innocent smile. Carnelian stared a bit more before shaking her head to bring her out of her shock.

"Right! Tigers Eye! We need you to get him to tell us about the ship!" She said putting on her serious face again.

"What? Why me?" She asked raising her brow in innocent confusion.

"You managed to get him to tell you information that we couldn't get out of him even with threats, you're our hope to finding out about that ship." Carnelian tried to convince the usually childish gem to help them, Tigers Eye knew they risked getting found by Homeworld without her help, but the same time she didn't want to have to talk to someone she wanted to befriend but was made to destroy her...

"T-Tigers Eye! You can't seriously be considering running off to nap! We could be in serious danger!" Shouted a desperate sounding Quartz, This snapped Tigers Eye out of her train of thought as her eyes looked to how scared Quartz looked.

"O-ok! I'll do it!" She replied then smirking and pressing one fist into her palm, deciding to let her friends believe that she was more shallow than she really was.

"Good, Emerald go with Tigers Eye and keep a watch from a distance!" Emerald nodded to Carnelian and wrapped one hand around one of Tigers Eye's, she then proceeded to drag her away from the observatory. Carnelian looks to Quartz.

"Keep an eye on that ship, Quartz. We need to make sure they don't make a move. I'll go get Emerald's new weapon ready.." She walked quickly out of the room and Quartz watched with worry. Once Carnelian was gone Quartz sighed and returned her gaze to the screen.

"I really hope we don't get caught, I don't ever want to see Yellow Diamond again.."

"Ummmmm, Emerald?" Tigers Eye drew out the beginning exclamation in anxiety. Emerald kept pulling the childish gem down the hall.

"Shut it." She cuts off Tigers Eye from continuing. The taller gem dug her heels into the ground. Emerald stopped and turned to face the orange gem with an angered look on her face.

"He probably won't trust you. Let me talk to him alone." Emerald stopped for a minute, thinking about it.

"I don't know how you were able to get a rational thought out of your tiny brain but you did. Go. Before I change my mind." Emerald grunted, growling slightly as Tigers eye smiled and ran down the hall toward the holding cell. Emerald clicked her tongue and left the prison hall to go assist Carnelian with the weapon she mentioned earlier.

Tigers Eye continued over through the hallway of holding cells until she arrived in front of Alkaline's cell, who held his knees to his chest and rested his face atop of them. He looked up when he heard the footsteps approach down the hall. Tigers eye stopped in front of the door, looking at him through her hair in a mixture of shyness and sadness. He looked at her softly for a moment and then rested his chin atop his knees again while looking away sadly.

"What do you want? I thought you hated me.." He asked sadly while looking to the floor of his cell. She opened the door. He looked at her again in surprise.

"You can go if you want. I was supposed to interrogate you but I can't. If you want to leave, go. But if you want to stay…" She looked up at him through her hair and stepped aside. His eyes widened in surprise and guilt. She smiled slightly and walked away.

Alkaline sat alone in his cell and mind, an open door or a world of the unknown.

Emerald opened up the laboratory door that exited out into the hanger. She turned back into the lab.

"I am not sure why you want to use my weapons, It might not even work." She bluntly spat out into the lab. The floor then shook in vibration from loud footsteps approaching the door, Soon greeted to the hanger's natural light shown Carnelian suited up into a sleek green colored mech suit, her head looking out from the neck area, where a protective shield in the shape of Emerald's gem shielded her.

"Don't you worry about it, if it's you guys that I am protecting, then I won't fail." She said and operated the two mech hands together in a knuckle cracking gesture.

"If you say so boss." She growls a bit and leaned against the wall of the hanger.

"Hey guys! A ship is coming towards us. It's large enough to hold an army. We may need to fight if they come here." Called Quartz from the Observatory while walking down the steps to join Carnelian and Emerald.

"We need Tigers eye to hurry up with Alkaline, if we're going to fight we need some info. Emerald, initiate Operation Farside." Carnelian ordered, causing the short green gem to rush over to the ship. She pushed a button on the side of the ship, causing a reaction that caused the mechanics outside of the ship to begin to fold up, pulling their panels into the side of the ship. She ran underneath the ship and began to prepare for a long flight. Quartz pulled up a panel that displayed the telescope's view.

"The ship is approaching fast." She reported while looking over to Carnelian nervously.

"We need to find Tigers Eye, can someone go find her?" Carnelian asked to the other gems, beginning to panic.

Tigers eye wandered aimlessly through the halls, wondering how she would break her decision to the others. They would hate her for it. Maybe she could just run away…

No, and abandon the only gems who'd ever given a damn about her? And where would she even go, the farthest she's ever been away was about a mile or so before she'd get sad and run back. She stopped for a moment, sighing in despair. Then in a second she was snached up from the ground.

"TIGERS EYE!" Carnelian shouted at the top of her lungs. The mech she walked in shaking the floor beneath it as she walked around inside of it on her search for her friend. Emerald rolled her one eye hidden beneath her bangs in annoyance.

"This search is pointless, we need to act to defend the base, with the four armed child or not.." She snarls and stopped in her tracks from following Carnelian. Carnelian stopped in her tracks and turned the top half of the mech around to face Emerald, her glare fixates on the small green gem.

"You know, you REALLY need to lighten up on her, she can't help the way she is, and putting her down about it only makes her feel bad." Carnelian replied towards the rude comment from Emerald whose eye now twitched in irritation.

"Watch it there 'Captain'. You forget who saved all our sorry asses from Yellow Diamond's fleet.." The green gem growled up to the gem in the mech suit. Carnelian was about to retort at Emerald, but was then cut off when Quartz runs in from the Hanger.

"They're here! The ship is about to land!" She calls out to the two who immediately shift their focus off the previous subject and over to her.

"We might be too late.. Hurry!" She drives the mech forward in a sprint like fashion back towards the hanger. The three gems soon arrive at the mouth of the cave where they look out over the orange ocean, the cliff lined shore that stretched to the east of their view now had the Diamond fleet spaceship perched down upon one of it's ledges. Carnelian and Quartz stared wide eyed at the ship as the hatch slowly opened out onto the red colored grass that graced the tops of the cliffs. Three figures stroll out of the ship, two following behind the first.

"Is this it? This is the supposive hidden base of the traitors we're hunting down?" Asked the Metal in the center of the other two, he had an unsatisfied tone to his voice at looking around at what he felt was a bland planet. One of the metals off to the side of the apparent leader looked to him.

"Bronze 3, What would you have us do?" The more burly metal asked his leader. The bright yellow eyed leader looked back to his team.

"Iron 5 & 6, I want both of you to scout the area, not a single rock unturned, we need to locate Alkaline, he hasn't reported in hours." The two Irons nodded to their superior, they reached for their ores which glowed like gems as they summoned up their weapons, both carrying massive longswords. Bronze nodded to them and they sprinted off into the nearby forest. Bronze remained at the ship, the orange colored metal turned and faced the vast orange ocean just behind their ship. The light breeze blew through his ginger hair as he gazed out.

"Figures they'd pick a rock in deep space to hide in. It's so quiet.. no wonder they weren't found sooner." He said in a straightforward tone. His face twisted into a worried look as he thought of Alkaline. Who in their right mind would send a slightly defective metal out on his own? Bronze shook the rebellious thoughts out of his mind. He should never question his creators.

He turned around, smirking at the projection in front of him which displayed the profiles of the fugitives he was supposed to catch. He stared into the cold stare of their Carnelian leader with a mixture of resentment and respect only a general could know.

"You're smart Carnelian, I'll give you that."

~End Chapter~


	8. VIII - Gem meets Metal Part 2

Chapter 8 : Gem meets Metal Part 2

"Two soldiers seem to be approaching!" Quartz shouted, causing Emerald to extend her hand to the taller gem.

"Shall we dance?" She asked unenthusiastically, smirking slightly as Quartz took her hand. Within seconds they had turned to light, molding into the tall and formal Jade.

"I'm on it." She reassured, bowing to her leader with a smile before whipping out her large dual fans and jumping into the air. She soared toward the two ores, glaring as they watched the fusion landed before them. She gave them a cocky smirk before lunging forward, leaving behind two puffs of smoke and ores without bodies. she shot back and used two of her arms to bubble the iron and send it to the cargo bay of the ship.

"Wow, that was easier than I expected" commented Carnelian, watching from a nearby rock with a form of binoculars.

"Oh my god are you kidding me?" The fusion and meched out gems looked around in confusion at the sudden interjection.

"You NEVER say that in a battle. Have you taught them anything?!" Alkaline sat floating right outside of the cave, holding the smaller fusion in his arms, both relaxing in the air and eating some of the popcorn Tigers Eye had stolen from Earth.

"Wha-what the?" Jade stepped back before breaking apart, the laughter by the two was enough to break Emerald's concentration and both were thrown into the bushes of the clearing. Both Alkaline and Tigers Eye were currently laughing at the confused faces of the gems below. Carnelian's eye twitched a little after a moment.

"...I don't need any comments from the peanut how about you help us!?" The orange gem shouted, glaring at the two child like... creatures (She would be damned if she was to call those sadistic weirdos gems) as Alkaline almost fell out of the sky from laughing so hard.

"Hmmmmmmmmm… We'll have to sleep on it." Tigers Eye yawned as Alkaline dropped a few feet, fighting against his own laughter to concentrate hard enough to keep them off the ground.

"You cannot be serious!? Our damn enemy is on our doorstep and you're thinking of NAPPING!?" Carnelian snapped pointing one of the mech's arm at the two to point.

"It's called sarcasm man… get used to it. You'll be gettin' a lot more of it now that I'm on board." Alkaline said, calming down enough to be able to speak correctly. Then Tigers Eye jumped up, landing on Alkaline's waiting hands and then bouncing into the air at the reinforcements coming out from the bridge of the enemy ship, which was still approaching fast. Tigers Eye's hammer flew from her gem into her hand, which used it's new weapon to smash away at two Irons. Alkaline was by her side in seconds, punching the next one into a cloud of smoke and grabbing one by the scruff of his neck.

"This is for callin me a stupid kid!" the silvery body turned to dust in his hands.

"What!? Impossible! Alkaline you traitor!" shouted Bronze from his spot on the cliff. His yellow eyes now filled with fury. He growled a bit as the ore on the back of his left hand then glowed brightly. Within moments a large claw like gauntlet had formed over his upper arm.

"You want something done right, do it yourself!" he yelled while turning running for cliffside in which Emerald and Quartz were still at. The three claws on his gauntlet furiously slashing away at the brush.

"Not good." Carnelian muttered to herself as she directed the mech up the side of the cliff. This metal was stronger than the others, it was best to reach Emerald and Quartz first.

"Uhhhgg.." groaned Quartz, standing up after recovering from the confusion of Jade's split up. Rubbing her head, she looked around for her smaller fusion partner.

"Emerald! Are you there!?" She called out, a bit worried about her friend.

"Uhhgg.. I'm right here don't have to shout at me." Groaned an irritated Emerald sitting up from a bush about 10 feet away. Quartz smiled brightly seeing Emerald was alright.

"Emerald! I'm glad you're-" Quartz stopped mid sentence and her eyes went wide, catching sight of the other side of the clearing just beneath the shade of the trees. It was Bronze. His eyes were glowing and his claw gauntlet lay bared. She whimpered a bit. Emerald was closer to him than she was. Emerald needed to move. Now.

"Run! We need to fuse again now!" She shouted to the shorter gem. Bronze growled angrily and charged forward. Emerald quickly realised what was happening and sprinted for Quartz, Bronze right on her tail. Emerald lept up in the air just as Bronze took a swipe at her. It felt like slow motion from when she had left the ground to the moment she had grabbed Quartz's once the moment came, it was all worth it.

They both expelled rays of light as they returned to their light like states and mixed together. The rays were enough to send Bronze back aways, even sent flying a little. He grunted as he landed the ground. The light from the fusion was so bright he shielded his eyes. The light soon faded, revealing the elegant, formal fusion in their place. A disgusted scowl formed on his face. Raised with homeworld ideals, he found multi-gem fusion disgusting. He rose back to his feet and wiped some dirt from his face.

"So you two have decided to throw away your dignity and fuse into something different, disgusting.." He growls up at the fusion. Jade only offered a soft giggle and smirk in return.

"Then you will never understand what it truly means to a free gem." She replied while facing her new opponent. Bronze lunged forward, his claws glinting as he slashed downward. But instead of meeting the smoke that he was expecting, his talons clashed off of Carnelians mech suit.

"Not so fast. You're gonna need to do more than that to beat us. You will not HARM MY FRIENDS!" The two faced each other, Gem vs Metal, the fate of the Geodes hangs in the balance here on this planet.

Carnelian's mech clenched it's fists and she sneered at the metal before looking at Jade.

"You two, go. We need to defend the base at all costs." Jade hesitated a moment before giving her leader a nod. Turning she ran back into the forest on her way back towards the cliffside. Carnelian turns back to Bronze who was glaring at her with a slight smirk, betraying his angered front. Wat

"BITCHGETTHEFUCKOUTIDONTGIVETOSHITSBOUTYOUYOUFUCKINDEADBITCH!" Tigers Eye interrupted the fight as she ran, bashing her hammer at the tails of 5 Iron soldigers. The two leaders stared after her, both with one eyebrow raised. There was a flash of grey and Alkaline skidded to a halt in between the two.

"Quick update, there are like, 200 soldiers, about, and I don't think we can fight them all so if your gonna fight with us do it now." and then he was gone again, as quickly as he came. The two golden gems looked at each other, still to weirded out to move.

"Uuuuuuuuuuh…"

"Yeah it happens more often than you think." There was another moment of silence. Eye contact had been broken as they wrapped their heads about what happened. Bronze lifted head to resume the fight again. But he ended up just staring at her a little, just something about her… she was different from other gems he had seen. Carnelian then lifted her head.

"Can we fight now?" she asked with a bit of annoyance in her tone. Hearing this snaps Bronze from his trance like state and shook his head a bit.

"Y-yeah..! Back to the matter at hand." both the gem and the metal enter into a fighting stance. Bronze bared his clawed gauntlet, but something was different. It's like his earlier bloodlust had vanished, he didn't know why. He gulped a little. A moment later Carnelian's mech bursts forward for the metal. Bronze's eyes widened and raised his gauntlet defend against the arm of the mech which reached for him. The mech's hand clasps around the gauntlet. The two wrestled to try and push each other away. Bronze grunted a bit as he shoved harshly against the mech. The mech recoiled a bit. Carnelian growled a bit and tightened the grip of the hand.

Suddenly a swarm of Metal soldiers came flying in to save their leader. The mech was knocked to the side, causing Carnillean to change focus. Bronze rubbed his hand, cringing at the pain. Then there was an explosion and the mech flew off to join the other Geodes in the fight. Bronze coughed up the dust and smog that the suit left behind.

He looked up. She was gone. Or so he thought. As the dust began to clear he saw a shadow begin to take shape. It was a beautiful girl, and soon it pulled an axe from her hand. Bronze was hypnotised by the movement, and the figure was approaching, fast. In an orange flash Carnelian burst from the smoke and slashed at a surprised Bronze. He dove out of the way, dodging her next few swipes. The ax worked like a fan, clearing out the dust as Bronze countered, their weapons clashing like thunder. The two dueled, matching each other blow for blow.

Their dance was broken when one of Bronze's warriors was flung into hibreaking into smoke on impact. Then an explosion sounded across the battlefield, along with an infuriated scream from Emerald. The two looked at each other. The battle was over. Neither had won. Both had lost. The Metals, their honor, The Geodes, their sanctuary.

Carnelian sprinted in the direction of the sound, her eyes wide with worry of that had happened. Bronze called out an order to bubble all the metals they could find and retreat. The Mech was ruined. As was ⅓ of Bronze's army. That was the first battle. The rest of them wouldn't be that easy. Both of them swore it wouldn't be.

"Yellow?"

"Yes Blue Diamond?"

"I feel the hybrid has almost come to terms with itself." The diamond smiled at her sister on the throne. The yellow pearl was bowed at the foot of her master's seat. The yellow gem turned her head from the screens before her and looked back her blue sister.

"Is that so? Shall we go to their cell?" She asked as she rose from her chair. The screens wavered before vanishing entirely. Blue Diamond nodded in reply.

"Yes, White Diamond is waiting there for us."

The two diamonds traversed their large palace sitting in the heart of the Gem capital, both their pearls walking next to each other respectively. They descended into the lowest corridors of their home until they reached a well secured door. A panel with a handprint scanner positioned next to it.

"Care to do the honors?" asked Yellow Diamond to her sister. Blue returned a quiet nod to her and set her hand upon the scanner, within seconds screen glows in approval and the door opened, revealing a large chamber with a expansive pit in the center. White Diamond stood upon a balcony overlooking the pit. Her head turned from looking down at the pit to her sisters.

"Welcome my sisters." She greeted as the two entered the chamber, the door closing behind them. White Diamond smirks softly and looked back down in the pit as they approached the railing.

"I believe their personalities are finally fusing." White Diamond commented as distorted screams from what sounded like three different voices echoed from the pit below. Looking down they saw a six armed fusion just about as tall as one of the other diamonds. Her skin was a dark grey and her four eyes were a furious green. Her vibrant purple hair stood out from the darkness of the pit. Positioned upon her head a single gem, a diamond, but it looked distorted like it needed to be melded together. The fusion thrashed around harshly despite being chained down with many chains. It continued to scream out in a mix of sorrow, pain and rage, each emotion unique to one of the three voices. Yellow Diamond smirks a bit.

"I can see some progress has been made. A few hundred years ago it wouldn't stop trying to summon weapons." White Diamond chuckles a bit at her sister's comment.

"Ah yes, I feel like it's finally settling into one consciousness." White Diamond says with a smile setting her hands on the railing.

"Have we settled on a name for when it's ready?" asked Blue Diamond as she observed the thrashing gem.

"Not quite yet, but our working title for her so far is, Black Diamond."

~End Chapter~


End file.
